Framed and Fallen
by OccultFraction
Summary: AU. Temari was framed for the murder of Hashi Hyuuga. But there isn't any direct evidence to put her in the killers shoes, but because of her violent attitude her lawyer has her sent her to a Asylum to a psychologist who is none to sane. HidanTemari


Hello, this is one of the few TemariHidan fanfictions out there, this isn't my first fanfiction. Just my first fanfiction on this account, I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

**The Story:**

AU. Temari was framed for the murder of Hashi Hyuuga. But there isn't any direct evidence to put her in the killers shoes, but because of her violent attitude her lawyer has her sent her to a Asylum to a psychologist who is none to sane.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto. I do own this story so don't plagiarize.

**Rated M for later chapters **if your not mature enough, please don't read this.

-- + --

"Case number 368446, People verses Sabuka no Temari. Charges murder in the first degree."

"Plea?"

Judge Tsunade asked, lifting her thin reading glasses up so she could get a better look at the woman on trial.

"Not guilty."

Temari growled, her fist clenched at her sides. Her eye's full of loathing, directed solely at the judge.

"I'm certain your glare cannot kill me Mrs. Sabuka. Mr. Yakushi?"

Kabuto Yakushi pushed his glasses father up his nose, he took on short look at Temari before replying.

"We ask the defendant be held without bail--"

"What--"

Temari began but her lawyer, Shikamaru held his hand up to silence her.

"The defendant attacked one of the detectives that had come to question her about the whereabouts of her brother. Sabuka no Gaara. She vanished from sight for 3 days--"

"Yeah, three days! Hinata was mourning the death of her father, I was by her side you can ask her."

The defendant barked, her sneer couldn't grow anymore. But she held her breath when Shikamaru turned to give her a long and disapproving look.

"Please, control yourself Mrs. Sabuka."

"My client wasn't aware Sasuke Uchiha was a detective, he did not present his badge to her when he saw her. She merely assumed he was a robber."

"The hell I did, you know what that bastard did to Hinata!"

"Mrs. Sabuka!"

Judge Tsunade said, pushing her glasses back up and looking at her clip board. Skimming for Hinata's statement, once she found it she leaned forward. Temari was to busy glaring at Shikamaru at the same time to realize Tsunade had spoken once more.

"--House arrest, till a trial date is discussed."

-- + --

"Your such a troublesome woman."

Shikamaru sighed, leaning back in the sofa and rubbing his forehead. He closed his eye's and let himself relax for the first time in the day. He could hear her scratching at the ring around her ankle. If he hadn't hid all the nail files she'd be out of the ring in 2 hours.

"You know I was framed Shika... and I don't know who's framed me."

"--can't tell you?"

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"No! What can't you tell me Shika?"

"Who committed the crime..."

"What? Your a detective now Shika?"

Temari replied with a none too soft voice, sarcasm playing on the lip of her tongue.

"No... I just pieced it all together."

Her lawyer/best friend leaned forward in his chair, he had a thoughtful look plaguing his face.

"So you know who killed Hashi Hyuuga and why?"

"More the less."

Temari threw her cushion at him.

"TELL ME BAKA!"

Shikamaru caught the pillow and pushed it behind him.

"You won't like it."

"I don't like anything right now. Please, Shika if you know who's framing me then help them catch him!"

Temari said with a hint of sadness. She leaned forward as well, wrapping her arms around her waist, never in a million years did she ever think she'd be framed. She had kept her cold and angry demeanor for long enough. Her teal eye's shining, wet and distressed. Her friend refused to meet her gaze, staring at the floor and weighting the options of telling her.

"I-I... I can't go to jail. Kankuro needs someone to help him get better. Shika!"

"I can't tell you, you'd be devastated, and for the reasons he did it. I'll do my best to protect you Tem."

Temari stared at the brown head for awhile, well, at the top of his head as he stared at the wooden floor beneath his feet.

"... fuck Shika...you better do your damned best."

They shared a moment of silence that last for 5 minutes, but felt like hours. Shikamaru stood up and pocketed his hands.

"Ino is waiting for me."

"mhmm..."

Temari mumbled, trying to keep her tears in.

"Ja..."

His voice drifted off and a door closed from down the hall. Framed-- and her brother was in a coma and the other one was deadly in love and mentally unstable. Who was going to protect them, who was going to be they're oni-san? A sob caught in her throat and she laid down on the couch. Burying her face in a soft cushion and wishing she could suffocate herself with it.

-- + --

She stared at the bed, her brother was lying before her. His eye's closed his body unmoving. She could remember nights when he'd pretend to be asleep. He'd lie still like this and wait for Temari to pounce him and tickle him, then kiss him on the forehead and tell him to go to sleep.

"I miss you."

Temari said, her fists clenched in her lap.

"Please wake up."

She rested her head on the side of the bed. The hospital door opened and in came in Gaara and Hinata. He walked hand in hand with her, they stopped at the edge of the bed and smiled. Temari sat up instantly. Watching them as Hinata rested her head on Gaara's chest and her brother pulled her friend closer.

"What are... what are you doing here?"

"We're here to see Kankuro, he's supposed to wake up. Wake him up oni-san."

Gaara said, in a strangely happy voice. The odds of him speaking in such a soft tone were so small. Temari's eye's widened, Hinata nodded to reassure her.

"Come on Temmy-nee-chan! Wake him up, we miss him!"

Temari nodded dumbly, turning around to face her younger brother. She held a gasp. He was old, thin, wrinkly and he wasn't breathing properly.

"Kankuro... Kankuro... wake up."

She pushed his left arm once, flinching when his head fell onto his shoulder.

"Kankuro!"

He didn't respond, so she moved forward and placed her hands on his arms. Shaking him as hard as she could.

"HURRY TEMARI!!"

A voice cried from behind her, the sound of a heart beat beating ever so fast entered her ears.

"Temari! Wake him up!!"

A unison of voices cried. Then the beeping grew louder and turned into a single sound that echoed in her ears and the macine next to her registered no heart beat. Temari, utterly confused began to cry as the world mudded around her.

"WAKE UP!"

Another familiar voice cried.

"Wake up Temari!"

Shikamaru yelled, shaking her arm. Temari's eye's snapped open, she jumped backwards.

"What-- Kankuro!"

She shouted, falling off the couch and scrambling towards the door.

"Temari-- what-- stop!"

Shikamaru cried running after her out of the living room and down the hallway to the apartment door. He watched her fumble with the lock, he heard her sob.

"Kankuro..."

"Temari, it was just a dream."

The blond haired woman turned around to look at him, pressing her back against the door. Her heart beating widely her ear drums ringing.

"No he... he died... I couldn't... gaara... hinata..."

She fell to her knees.

"It was just a dream!"

She sobbed into her hands. Shikamaru stood above her with uncertainty.

"I'm sorry Temari-chan."

-- + --

What was she doing. They were supposed to discuss a trial date today. But she couldn't, she wouldn't. Her dreams were playing horrible tricks on her, she couldn't separate reality from a bad reality. It was impossible for her to will herself to move. To get up and stop her tears. She was a 22 year old, she had been through so much hurt through her life. From the moment her father had let her mother run away so he could marry another woman. To the moment he and his third lover died in a car accident. She had always been the support of her brothers and she had always been strong for them.

When Gaara fell in love with Hinata, she strongly urged him to peruse his love for her best friend. He did, he was able to help Hinata let go of all the pain Sasuke put her through. Hinata was able to help him control his split personality. Then the two moved in together and left her alone, she didn't mind being alone that much... Hiashi threatened them too much.

Then Kankuro got into the car accident, and he went into a coma. Never had she held back so many tears. Watching her brother slowly become weak- at least Shizune was able to take care of him.

And Shikamaru, he turned away from her and went to Ino. He chose the blond bombshell over her, was it her personality that pushed him away. Was she to forceful, she would change for him. But she's lost him already, its to late.

Everything she held in, everything. All the pain in her life, lost love, broken love... The loneliness she had been left to absorb and take away from the people she wanted to protect. Temari curled into a ball, laughing and crying at the same time, because she was so sick and tired. So weak and distressed, she was begging for someone, ANYONE, to reach out and destroy her Achilles' heel.

She didn't here the door open, feel hands shaking her from her depression. The voices around her as her body was picked up and the world around her shifted on its own.

-- + --

"She can't be put on trial. When she wakes up she cries- when she sleeps she cries. She hasn't eaten or drank, she has been forced to do so. She doesn't respond to people and she's attacked anyone that's tried to talk to her when she's awake."

Shikamaru said with a long sigh, pocketing his hands and staring blankly at Kabuto. The silver haired man pushed his glasses father up his nose for the 5th time since he'd stepped into the office.

"She's not sound, I won't peruse if she's put in a asylum... 10 years."

"Temari has 1 brother in a coma she has to take care of. 5 years, with Hidan, she's strong, she'll get through and the People can hunt for the real killer."

Shikamaru said, his tone as empty as his stare. Kabuto nodded slowly, folding his arms over his chest.

"Who will pay for Hidan?"

Kabuto asked with a questioning voice.

"We will."

"You mean you will."

Kabuto stared at Shikamaru, the guilt in his eye's was evident. He smirked.

"We'll send the papers."

-- + --

Well, thats the beginning of this story. Temari is personally my favorite character, next to Hidan, everyone's probably used to seeing her as the stronger and the bolder. But I wanted a weaker more vulnerable Temari, so that she's especially hard to fix. I promise it'll be less depressing, I hate seeing a weak Temari, in later chapters she won't be so helpless-- Thats a definite promise. I think I may have made her a bit OC if anyone has some suggestions please don't hesitate to lend me a hand.

+Review


End file.
